


This is Halloween

by eroticincubi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore, Halloween, Horror, Rhyming, Scary, Weird, Writing Exercise, my comfort zone, oh my, omg, testing my skills as a writer, two sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Halloween dearie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my good friend "Silver Kitsune Neko" from deviantart, who also wrote a series of two sentence short horror stories which can be found [here](http://silver-kitsuneneko.deviantart.com/art/Two-Sentence-Horror-Stories-490737317). I wanted to try my hand in it, writing horror isn't exactly my strong suit but it was a thrill to work out of my comfort zone at least for a little bit.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

1) "I asked for a trick, she gave me a treat. Blood has never tasted oh so sweet."

2) "He pulled me toward him, we went this way and that. Then I cracked his skull open with my baseball ball bat."

3) "Her flesh is quite tender, so juicy and a delight! How can I be sated with just one bite?" 

4) "He whines and complains, what a pain in the butt! Until I started sewing his mouth shut."

5) "I told her it was over, that I was going to leave her. She missed me after throwing her meat cleaver."

6) "Franklin was vile, so crude and so brash. So I hacked off his limbs and threw him in the trash."

7) "He earlier met with something gruesome, something most foul. He now runs in the dark, throws his head back and lets out a howl."

8) "Allie was an arrogant, selfish little brat. I took her to the docks and fed her to the rats."

9) "I had her buried in the garden, it's not like she had much choice. And though I miss her quite dearly, I can still hear her sweet young voice."

10) "I assured him that there was nothing under the bed. Until I looked down and saw two eyes glowing red."


End file.
